Music, Marching band, and everything in between
by roseelizabeth47
Summary: Lucy, tired of having no social life with people her own age asks her father to put he into a public school. She picks up her life as her father sends her to Florida. Almost immediately she runs into Erza, Gray, and Natsu and finds that there's more than just beach in Florida. Rated T for suggestive activities.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. The sun had set hours ago, the creamy orange sky had slowly turned midnight blue. The stars sparkled as I sat on my balcony, oh how I wish to be as free as them. As free as I want to move across the night sky. I wish there was something better out there than to sit at dinner quietly, ignored by my father, and quietly walk the estate burdened with the memories of my mother. I wish I had my own friends, people my age that could listen to me and understand how I feel, people to spend the night and watch movies and have long conversations into the night.

So that's why I finally got the courage to ask him. That's why I got the courage to actually enter his office and speak to the man who had ignored me for too many years.

"Father, I would like to ask you a question." He seemed surprised to see me in his office after he had thought that he had made it clear to her that she was not to.

With his eyebrows raised, "And what is it Lucy? Make it fast I have some phone calls to make." His dismissive tone rang clear to my heart, this man could not care less what I did as long as I left him alone.

"I would like to go to a public school. I think that it would be good for me to meet people my own age." His eyebrows lowered, was he actually thinking about my question? I had figured that he would automatically say no, demand that I leave his office, and tell e never to bother him with such folly things ever again.

"I'll have Spetto arrange the paper work. This is all under one condition, do not harm the Heartphillia name. I won't hesitate for a second to disown you for improper behavior."

I bowed respectfully and left as fast as I could so he wouldn't have the time to change his mind.

I was going to an actual school!

The next day the maids helped me pack and I went to the town to shop for "commoner" clothing as my father would saw. I mean I can't exactly show up in a gown for Math. I had looked up the dress code for the school I would be attending, Fairy Tail High, and surprisingly found that it was very lose compared to what I wore on the daily. I could finally get to wear a t-shirt and skinny jeans all day without being harshly judged for doing so.

My maid friends and I packed my belongings and I was later informed that an apartment was being taken care of by an interior designer. I grabbed the money that I always kept on hand and stuffed it into my carry on, the school was a good three hour flight south of where I lived in New Hampshire landing me in Florida.

I was in the terminal, blood pounding in my ears. I wonder what my life will be like. Will the people there be nice?

I decided to bypass those thoughts as I slowly drifted asleep on the plane that was flying me into a whole new world.

My first thought was that it was way too hot to be livable. The humidity made me start to sweat almost immediately. I wheeled my belongings to the car my father had sent for me to get to my new apartment. Although he didn't show it his actions showed that he put at least a few thoughts into how he could better my life and living conditions.

The taxi driver brought me to a car dealership, questioning his actions I asked him why we were there.

"Your father has purchased you a car so you don't have to rely on anyone else. That's that this piece of paper says anyways." He held up a small piece of scrap paper that had scribbles haphazardly sprawled across it.

"Thank you." I reached into my carry on and gave him a ten dollar tip.

I went to a young lady working the front desks and told her my situation. "Yes, Jude has already paid in full for a car. Ask Jeremy to take you to it." She pointed at another young man with jet black hair that had been spiked up with hair gel.

After Jeremy took me to my new car he drove it to the front of the dealership so it would be easier for me to leave. It was a four door black hatch back with very dark tinting. It was cute, and very gas efficient.

I had already put the address to my new home into the GPS on my phone and drove to my new place.

Once arriving I found that not only was this "apartment" a house, it also had private beach access on Siesta Key.

Nice. I grabbed all of my things and unlocked the front door and pulled the bags up a flight of stairs. It was rather large, and after walking through the house I found that it was a two bedroom, two bath, two living room, dining room, two car garage, office, and kitchen house with a pool. The designer also did a wonderful job, she had made the dining room into a large bay window and had spread pillows and blankets around a table in the middle to create an area where it was comfortable and homey. She had hung fairy lights above it along with some art work on the walls to complete the look. The entire house was amazing.

It was still summer, according to Spetto, meaning that I wouldn't be in school for two weeks giving me time to adjust to my new surroundings.

Once I had unpacked I pulled out my laptop and looked up the school once again, it was a Visual Performing Arts school or VPA as labeled on the site. I had learned to play piano and violin at the age of five and had taken private vocal lessons since age six. I was talented, to say the least, and the music department seemed like a good way for me to meet new people.

Beach time. I pulled one of my bathing suits out on my dresser and grabbed a towel then went to my car. Sure I had my own private beach, but I wanted to people watch some of the locals and see what they were like.

I eventually found parking outside of a pavilion that looked like it had just been built, it was nice and had a concession stand at the top. I walked out onto the beach, "Hey ass! Eat my fist!"

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's waking up! Flame brain get your ass over here and apologize."

"If you hadn't moved this wouldn't have been a problem, take your hits you wimp!"

"Shut up before I smash your faces into the groud!"

"AYE."

It was bright, the sun caused me to wince. What happened?

I looked around to see that there were three people around me, two men, one with pink hair and the other with black, and a women with red hair hovering over me. "Are you okay?" I looked at the pink one.

I rubbed my head, "I think so."

"Erza do you think we should move her under our umbrella?" The black haired main asked the redhead.

"Gray, help me pick her up, Nastu grab her towel and open the second umbrella." Erza sounded like a drill sergeant.

Still in a daze the pink one handed me some water. "Sorry for hitting you. What's your name?" I looked at him not processing that he had asked me a question.

"Oh. Uh it's Lucy." He smiled and grabbed a water for himself and sat by me.

"Where you from? That accent is very adorable." I blushed, adorable?

"I'm from Nashua, New Hampshire and my accent isn't cute you idiot it's just an accent. Nothing more nothing less."

"Whatever you say Luigi." What?

"It's Lucy." I looked at the pinkette and remembered that Erza had called him Natsu. "You from this area?" He looked at me.

"I used to live in Colorado but I've lived here for most of my life." He polished off his water.

"What school do you go to?" I carefully questioned. I didn't want to sound like a creep.

"Fairy Tail High, you?" He turned to me.

"Same, I just moved here. Are you in any of the VPA programs?" He looked at me.

"I'm first trombone in the Jazz band, Erza plays Violin, and ice shit plays piano. We are all in marching band, Erza is the part time Drum Major when she's not conducting she's on the guard while snowball and I march. What department are you going into, assuming that you are?" Yes some music kids.

"I'm actually going into music. I sing, play piano, and violin; what's guard."

Our conversation lead to me being forced to attend band camp as Erza ad Gray supported Natsu's pleas to get me to join. "Fine. I'll do it… You guys want to hang out and get some food or something? I know we just met but I live down the street and I could order pizzas or something." Nastu jumped up when he heard the word food and started packing up.

Erza was the first to respond vocally, "We can't make you pay for all of it, you don't know how much Natsu can eat." I looked at the well-toned body that was struggling with getting an umbrella to close and looked at her quizzically. What did she mean?

Four pizzas. He ate four pizzas by himself. "Hey Lucy where are your parents?' Gray asked me. I paused, I couldn't exactly just tell them that I live alone.

"My dad is shopping for food." It was a quick but passable response. But how long could I keep to myself that my dad was the wealthiest man in the United States?

The rest of the day we hung out at my house, we played racing games, rpg games, and watched mystery movies.

Natsu also didn't seem to have a limit to the amount of food he could eat. I wish my father was actually grocery shopping.

In my car I drove them to where Erza had parked at the public beach access. But Natsu stayed in my car.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" I asked.

"Nah I live around the block from you, I was just going to walk home from your house."

He crawled into the passenger seat and buckled in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Lucy, I've never seen you at school here, you new?" A blue haired girl approached me, she was short but very cute. I could tell by the way she held herself that she was smart and not afraid to show it.

"I'm transferring here from New England." I responded. She seemed nice.

"Well in that case my name's Levy, over there is Mira Jane. There is no escaping her shipping you with someone so there's no point in fighting back, she's the instructor." She pointed at a beautiful white haired female. "Over there is Lissana, she's Mira's younger sister." The girl she pointed at resembled Mira. She continued to point out other people on the guard. "I'm guard captain." She continued talking and eventually she started to help me with work and teaching me the basics.

By the end of every day I smelled like sweat no matter how much deodorant I put on. My hands were bruised from the not stop beating from the rifle, but I was determined to learn my tosses fast.

By the end of the week I had learned how to catch a triple on rifle, I had learned all of the flag work for the first movement, and I had managed to make a few friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I was excited for the upcoming week.

In school standards I was transferring in as a senior, even though I had already surpassed the on level classes by my 'ninth' grade. I was only a few credits away from an AA and my senior year would grant me not only a high school diploma but also a college degree.

I woke up with the beeping of an alarm. My body was sore and my skin was recovering from a sun burn. I got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a cold shoulder shirt with some white converse grabbed some food and my back pack and went out to my car. I drove to school and arrived around seven o'clock, Nastu somehow saw me pull up onto the parking space. He walked over to my car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Why are you here so early?" He asked the question as if it was a sin to be on time.

"Just in case I have to talk to one of my teachers early in the morning, might as well set the habit now." I smiled at him.

Through band camp Natsu, Erza, and Gray sat with me during lunch breaks and eat with me. Ove the span of the week we had become really great friends and Levy would occasionally join us.

"That's silly." He lowered the back of the seat and laid down.

"You know, since we live so close to each other, I could pick you up in the mornings. That is if you want me to." He sat up and grabbed my shoulders.

"That would be so fun. I could get food in the mornings and not have to deal with the loud people on the bus. How could they be so loud in the mornings? The morning is for sleeping…" He continued to rant about how it was a good idea and how he didn't agree with buses. "Though I do have to put some medicine in your car. I get motion sick."

Till 7:25 we sat in my car and talked about school. When the first bell rang I turned off my car and grabbed my bag from the back seat. "Luce let me see your schedule." I opened my back pack and handed him the piece of paper. "We have first period piano together, lunch, and eighth! I wonder what you're going to think about Ms. Sung."

With that we walked to our first period that was in building eight. The class room had about thirty keyboards and a small Korean woman checking in people and putting them at their pianos. "Natsu what did I tell you about taking my class." He seemed to cower, "I said not to unless you're going to take it seriously." She turned to me, "You must be Lucy, welcome to advanced piano. I'm happy to be able to work with you as long as you work with me. Since you appear to be friends with the person that causes my headaches I'm going to put you on the piano next to him. Try and keep him under control." She snatched my schedule out of my hand and looked at it. "Natsu I want you to walk her through the school and show her where her classes are, do not mess around in the hallways."

He put his bag down at a piano in the back of the room and I went and put my stuff next to his. I noticed that there were a row of about seven more expensive pianos. At the piano next to me Gray had just sat down. The raven haired boy was chuckling at the scene he had walked in on.

Natsu was more than happy to leave the class and quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the piano lab.

My second period was the VPA orchestra, my third was AP Calculus, fourth was AP Environmental Sciences, then I had fifth lunch, sixth was the chamber choir, seventh was AP Econ/Gov, and eight was AP Music Theory. I didn't need any more English credits. I noticed that all of the music classes were in building eight and that all of my academics were upstairs building four. That made it easier for me to find my classes. He walked me over to building two which had the library and the attendance office, I looked at him confused. Why were we here?

"Natsu why are you here, it's too early in the school your to put you in ISR." A lady behind the counter said.

"Ms. Brittney, this is Lucy. She needs to purchase a parking decal and a locker." The attendance lady seemed surprised that he wasn't here because he was in in trouble.

She went into her desk and pulled two sheets of paper out and put them in front of me. "Lucy, your locker will be five dollars and your parking decal will be fifteen. Fill out these papers and bring them back to me. You need to put down which locker you're going to be using so I can give you a lock." She then tuned to Natsu, "You mister, need to stay out of trouble. Don't do anything stupid today." And then she went back to work.

We arrived back at the piano lab while Ms. Sung was addressing the class. "My beginner students will be receiving their juries tomorrow while my advanced students will be getting them on Wednesday." I turned to Natsu.

"What's a jury?"

"It's a piece that she gives you that you perform in front of not only all of the music teachers but every student that has music that period. It'll probably be in the beginning of November. The teachers judge your performances and it counts as thirty percent of your grade." He seemed stressed just thinking about it.

"Lucy, after class I need you to play for me so I can figure out what your level is." I quickly nodded and sat down.

"Luce, how long have you been playing?" Natsu turned to me.

"I've had private lessons since I was five. I've always been home schooled so I had a lot of extra time to have my lessons. It's the same with violin. I started taking vocal lessons when I turned six." He seemed surprised.

At the end of the class period Ms. Sung put me on the grand piano that was next to the advanced pianos.

"What composers can you play?" I started listing pieces that I had worked on in the past three years. I ended up playing Claire de Lune and Fantasia by Mozart.

"Very good, you and Natsu will need passes since you are late. I will have your piece for you on Wednesday Lucy."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day day went pretty smoothly until eighth period. Erza was in my second period and the teacher had also informed us that our Juries would be assigned by Wednesday. In all of my academic classes Levy sat next to me. She wasn't a VPA music kid but she informed me that she was in the chamber choir. When eighth period came around things started to go downhill. Ms. Sung taught all of the theory classes and for some reason she placed Gray, Natsu, Erza, and I next to each other. Natsu sat to my left with Gray next to him while Erza sat to my right. The theory room had no windows, and a storage room in the back.

Almost automatically Gray and Natsu started fighting. Then Erza flung her body over me at the two boys hitting me in the face with her shoe. The small class of what looked at the four of us in horror. This wasn't going good. But Ms. Sung just walked over to us with her pencil and waked all of us on the head with it. Then then smacked Natsu and Gray on the back.

"Stop it or I will send you to the principle. Erza switch places with Natsu. Lucy keep him under control."

For the rest of the period I sat in horror.

"Luce do you have any food at home?" I sighed. I had gone shopping shortly after he raided my cabinets.

"Yeah, do you want to hang out?" He nodded happily walked with me to my car.

We got to my house about twenty minutes later. "Hey where's your dad?"

Once again I had forgotten that I lived alone. "He's uh, on a business trip in Europe. He won't be back anytime soon."

I don't know why, but I just didn't want him to find out that I was rich. I didn't want him to change his mind or only be my friend for the money.

We sat on a sofa as I pulled out my homework. All of my classes had given me something to do, especially Ms. Sung, she had assigned three pages of part writing.

"Luceeee lets do something fun. We can do homework laterrr." I looked at him.

"If we get our homework done now we will have more time to play around. Come on get your bag."

For an hour and a half we worked, I managed to get everything done and he helped me with the part writing.

Then we watched some TV. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked him. "I was thinking Chinese."

He was more than okay with my idea and I called in my order.

"Is your dad gone a lot?" Natsu asked me. Oh you wouldn't know how long I've gone without seeing him I thought to myself.

"Yeah he works with the Heartphillia Company. He's not home every often." Lies seemed easier as I made my spider web.

For the rest of the night we played games and ate our food. We talked about school and band practices. It was fun, being with Natsu was always fun. When it started to get closer to ten I asked him when he wanted to go home, "I'm not, I'm sleeping here."

"Idiot you can't just assume that you can sleep over without asking me!" A tick mark started to show on my forehead.

"Well I don't want you to be alone so I'm staying." He crossed his arms defensively.

"So you're telling me that you live here part time? Natsu don't you have family too? Wont they want to know where you are?" He continued to sit on the couch with his arms crossed.

"My dad already knows where I am and he doesn't want you to be by yourself either." I guess I lost.

"Fine, do you want me to blow up an air mattress?" I had gone and bought one the other day in case Erza or Levy wanted to sleep over.

He nodded and followed me to my room, he looked around as I pulled the deflated bed out of my closet. Once I had blown it up I grabbed some pillows and blankets that he could use for the night.

"Who is this Luce? She looks a lot like you." I turned around, he had found a picture of my mother.

"Oh, that's my mom. She passed away when I was seven." I looked away and continued to make his bed.

"I'm sorry to hear, my mother did too." I looked at him with sympathy. He was someone who knew how I felt.

"Well your bed is made, I'm going to go to sleep."

I went to turn off the light but before I got to the switch Natsu pulled me into a hug. Surprised at first I didn't hug back, but I eventually gave in and hugged him. A small tear left my brown eyes. We stood there for what seemed like ten minutes embracing each other until he reached behind me and turned off the light and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Luce." Then went to his bed to sleep.

I made my way through the darkness to my bed and laid down. My heart was beating rapidly, my face was hot. Why did he have to make that more intimate than it should have?

The following weeks seemed to go by in a blur, the group and I had practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays and we performed during the halftime shows for football games. Erza, Gray, Levy and I grew closer but nothing compared to my relationship with Natsu. He had slept over more times than I'd like to admit.


	6. Chapter 6

In October I started to hear talk about competitions. I asked Nastu about it and he explained to me that they took place on Saturdays and took up the whole day. He also told me that we would be performing our show and be ranked with the other schools.

The following weekend I found myself on a charter bus sitting next to Natsu with Erza and Gray sitting in the seats across the aisle. "Here, I grabbed these out of my car. I figured you forgot to grab some before you left the house." His face was already green and the bus wasn't even moving yet.

"Lucy is there something going on between you two?" A sly guard instructor leaned over the back of her chair, eyes full of mischief.

"Mira Jane I think you're on to something those to never leave each other's side." Gray pitched in to add fuel to the fire. Oh I was going to kill him.

A small voice spoke next, "He sleeps over at her house all the time!" I looked at the blue haired traitor named Levy.

"Natsu and I are just friends, I'm sure that if Gray had motion sickness you would make sure he had medicine too Erza."

The red head shook her head and said that she'd just 'knock him out.' I looked at her horrified.

For the rest of the ride I got attacked by Mira about how cute Nastu and I's babies would be with everyone else supporting her. My face was a crimson red while Natsu had somehow managed to fall asleep, leaning on the window. I wanted to crawl into a hole and have someone pile dirt on top of me.

We arrived at a high school in the Tampa bay area and prepped. The guard was whisked away to a practice field and we ran through our sets with our work. The third movement wasn't complete yet so today we would only be performing the first two movements. I watched other guards and gauged their abilities, Mira must be one hell of an instructor because a large majority of the other schools never tossed their flag and their work was simple compared to the work I had been taught.

In about fifteen minutes we were on the field, marching and setting up our show. Even though it's cliché the show was named "The Mystical Forest" and the guard wore fairy outfits. We all had different colors, I was baby pink, Levy was light grey, and Erza was navy blue.

The show started with percussion, then the flutes, then the clarinets and saxes, then the rest of the band emerged from behind props. Levy and I did a duet, she was on sabre, a weapon I refuse to learn, while I was on rifle. When our duet ended we dropped our weapons and the rest of the guard joined in for a dance section. The show went seamlessly. Until one of the girls on guard hit herself in the head with rifle. She went down, judges ran onto the field to retrieve her, it was expectation that the show would go on and it did.

She was taken off field, and some on site medics accessed her. She had a concussion.

When the second movement started the pace quickened, and the remaining flags picked up rifles and sabres.

When it ended I was out of breath, sweaty, and ready to take a nap. We marched off field and removed our equipment. Then we went to the busses.

Everyone started stripping.

"Eh Natsu? What's going on?" Band members were pulling their shakos off and unbuttoning their uniforms. I had been told to bring extra clothing but I didn't realize that the bus would become a strip club.

He chuckled, "It's Gray's favorite part, he gets to be a stripper and no one can yell at him." He looked over at me. "Don't worry I won't look, just get changed." He moved away from the tinted window and let me sit in his seat to change. He looked around at other people to make sure no one was looking at me as I pulled off my clothing. I threw a tank top and ripped jeans on and tapped his shoulder to let him know I was done. "I hope you brought a jacket." He commented as we switched positions.

Our band director Mr. Ryan grouped us up in a circle and told everyone that it was food time. He announced that next week we would have band shirts to wear after competitions the released us.

I looked over at Natsu talking to Gray, that's odd they aren't fighting. Gray snickered when he saw me looking over and ended his conversation with the pink one.

Natsu walked over to me with a blush on his face. That's even stranger. "Luce lets go get some food!" He grabbed my hand and weaved me through the crowds of people. I ended up with a chicken sandwich and Natsu got spicy chicken wings, we talked as walked to the stands to watch the other performances.

While sitting in the stands Levy and I talked about costumes and show themes, Natsu got up and retuned with lemonade. "Natssuuu I'm thirsty but I don't want to get up and get my own. I can please have a sip." He looked at me and blushed slightly handing me his drink.

*Flash*

Mira held a Polaroid camera. "Oh I am going to murder you." I jumped from my aluminum bench and pounced her. I needed that picture, I need to burn it.

"Oh honey this isn't the only one I have, I'm making a scrap book to give to you at your wedding." She proceeded to stuff the picture in her shirt. My face was a deep scarlet.

"W-w-wedding?" How far had she planned out my future?


End file.
